


Show me what to do

by dalex_allen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalex_allen/pseuds/dalex_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the line from the new trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me what to do

“Show me what to do.”

They were in the bathroom, having escaped the dance floor only moments ago. The _thump_ of the bass was still loud enough to shake the walls, and every time the door opened a flood of music and voices came in. But Isaac wasn’t paying attention to that. He and Allison were in the handicapped stall, hands all over each other. He felt light-headed, his chest tight. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. The dancing and the kiss now seemed a blur in his mind, but she’d grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the bathrooms. And now here he was, pressing Allison against a wall, hands stuttering over her jeans. And he was goddamn clueless.

Allison chuckled and led his hand to the front of her jeans. “Just do what feels natural. I’ll let you know if it feels good.”

Isaac gulped and nodded, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding his hand in her pants. He could feel heat radiating from her, and as his hand moved over her panties, he could feel wetness as well. Good, that’s good, that means she likes this. Setting his other hand on the wall to balance himself, Isaac moved his fingers against her lightly. His eyes never left her face.

“That’s good,” she mumbled, a small smile on her face. Her hands were around his neck, tangled in his hair and stroking the nape of his neck. “But you know…I do like when you kiss me.”

He laughed breathlessly and closed the distance between their mouths, his chest inflating at the heavenly feel of her lips against his. His fingers pressed against her harder, which elicited a small gasp before she deepened the kiss and let her tongue press past his lips. Isaac had never really kissed anyone before but he was enjoying it very much. He pulled his hand out of her pants but quickly slid it under her panties as well, whimpering a little at the skin-on-skin contact. Lower and lower, feeling nothing but skin. She must have shaved for him. Or maybe just for herself.

“Allison,” he said, arousal making his voice crack slightly. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Shh, it’s okay.” She stroked his cheek (the one without a bunch of face paint) and licked her lips. “Just move a little bit, you’re almost—ah!” He froze, because he had moved, but her gasp was disconcerting. “No, don’t stop, it’s good, it’s so good.” Oh, this must be the clitoris. Okay.

Isaac nodded and moved his fingers over the spot he’d just touched, which was a good plan. He smelled Allison’s arousal even more now, and the scent made him slightly dizzy. He kissed her to ground himself as he pressed harder.

“Not so rough, Isaac,” she said quietly. It wasn’t scolding, just direction, and he eased up, still rubbing in circles, every so often changing direction. She was going crazy beneath him, her heart racing and her breath coming faster and faster. He timed it so that each circle was one beat of the music that he could feel through the wall. Blood rushed in his ears; he barely heard someone come in from the dance floor. But he didn’t pay them any mind.

The song changed, and Isaac stopped trying to match his fingers to the beat. Instead, he slid two of them further and pressed against her entrance.

“Careful,” Allison whispered. “Not too rough.”

He nodded again and slipped his fingers inside her, burying his face in her shoulder to muffle his groan. She was so wet and tight and hot and smooth, he thought he was gonna come in his pants right there. But he didn’t, thank God. His fingers moved in and out slowly, rubbing against the soft walls, and then he found a bit that felt different and he pressed against it.

Allison’s hips jerked and her nails dug into his neck. “Do that again,” she panted, her pupils blown with lust. Isaac kissed her and rubbed the spot again, mentally realizing that this was probably the mysterious G-spot. He’d found it on his first try. Good job, Lahey. He moved his lips to her neck and sucked lightly as his thumb started rubbing at her clit again, in time with his fingers. His hips started thrusting slightly, rubbing his rock-hard dick against her hip through the layers of clothing.

“Isaac!” she gasped, arching into him as her whole body tightened, like a bow, and then she tightened around his fingers and her body relaxed. Holy mother of—

“Fuck,” Isaac groaned, his hips rutting forward faster until he came, sticky and uncomfortable in his jeans. There was a small wet spot beginning to form as he pulled his hand out of Allison’s pants and kissed her lightly.

Allison reached down to button her jeans back up and smiled. “See? I knew you could figure it out.”


End file.
